Against Our Better Judgement
by CountingSheep123
Summary: Hermione and Draco were friends when they were little until Voldemort played his part. They hated each other in Hogwarts but for some reason had forgotten why. PG:13 just in case.
1. What Do You Know!

Against Our Better Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot (So there… you can't tell me I did anything wrong) No money is being made a.k.a. poor helpless soul.

Summary Hermione and Draco were friends when they were little until Voldemort played his part. They hated each other in Hogwarts but for some reason had forgotten why. PG:13 just in case.

A/N this is my second fanfic and completely different from my first, except for the fact that Draco is included in both of them. This takes place in the Trio and Draco's seventh year. In my thoughts AU. If you are reading this WHY NOT HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW. Come on people it isn't that hard.

**What do you know!**

Hermione had been highly enjoying the summer before her seventh year. She was getting along with her parents, getting her schoolwork done (but what is new) and somehow spending time with Harry, Ginny and Ron through all of this hustle and bustle.

Harry had gone back to Private Drive for less than 24 hours and decided that there was no point in staying. Seeing that they were always welcome at the Weasley Household, he shoved his arse up into the Dursley's faces and booked it to the Burrow. Much to his disadvantage he didn't have his apparation license and had to take the Knight Bus, though not as bad in the morning as at night but still bad enough to dread riding it.

Harry was warmly welcomed at the Weasley's but also got the " what were you thinking" speech from Molly, and the " way to go Harry, knew you would crack sometime" from the rest of the clan. Harry was so glad to be back that he didn't notice a very caring certain bushy haired friend eyeing him cautiously. And he also failed to notice a very matured red head eyeing him with true love in her hazel eyes.

A/N Don't kill me I know it wasn't very long. I also don't want you to kill me cause I posted this to see if you like the writing style. Please tell me what you think. Oh and also I don't know if some of you would consider this a cliffe but if it is don't kill me cause I don't like them either. (Don't ask me why I wrote one)

Peace out y'all, CountingSheep123


	2. Please Forgive My Rudeness Part 1

**Disclaimer: Need I even say one.**

**Summary: You wouldn't be reading it if you didn't know what it was about right.**

Please Forgive My Rudeness Part 1 

Now Harry didn't see this at the time but Ginny Weasley had been head over heels for him since she had laid eyes on him in Kings Cross Station in London. Thank god he wasn't that nervous, because she may never had met him if he was. It also made it easier that he had her brother and what seemed like the sister that she never had for best friends.

**(Ginny's POV)**

Mione and I hung back from all of the hustle and bustle trying not to get lost. We had decided that we would let Harry come to us and not bombard him with sympathy. But I had had enough of the waiting. It's hard to wait when you know the one that you love and lust for doesn't even know that you care for him more than just a brother. If Harry had known that I liked him he would have been ecstatic form what Mione tells me. Supposedly he wasn't the only one who was glad he wasn't that shy.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Harry must not have realized that Gin and I were here because I can guarantee you that he would have made some sort of inclination as to the fact that we existed if he did know. Now I can tell you that Ginny isn't the most patient person alive, and when she hasn't been given any attention for the past hour she can get quite fierce. I could see that the promise we made to each other earlier wasn't going to last much longer. I mean come on its been an hour, wouldn't you think that the most famous wizard in the world, right now, would have noticed two quite beautiful ladies (if I do say so myself) standing back and not paying attention to you. I know if I were a wizard, which I'm not, I would have been wondering why these two lovely ladies weren't flocking around my good looks. Now I know harry doesn't talk like that but I like to think that he could talk/think like that.

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone had finally started to calm down when everyone turned to notice that Ginny and Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. The only person who didn't notice this was Harry, for he couldn't get over how beautiful Ginny looked. The fact that she looked deep in thought didn't even leave his mind to ponder why she would be thinking so hard out of school. It just so happens that Ginny was trying to get over the fact that Harry and everyone else had turned and was looking at her.

A/N I know this took a while but I was having difficult trying to say what I wanted to. I know this isn't very good or anything but I would really like it if you reviewed because it would make me feel all good inside seeing as it is almost Christmas. I hope you all have very happy holidays and a very merry New Year. Ohh and this will probably be the last update before January unless you guys' review.

**Thanx to my only reviewer () seeing as they had the decency to read **AND**review**


	3. Please Forgive My Rudeness Part 2

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing on this site if I was J.K, now would I.

Summary you know what it is.

Author's note: I know it has been ages since I have updated and I realize you guys prolly think I forgot about this story but I haven't. Actually I have been contemplating writing this story as both a Draco/Hermione and a Harry/Ginny. I would be the same story just two different points of view. I really want to know what you guys would think of this. Please review after you have read the story with your advice.

Now here's the long awaited story:

(In conversations between the three of them)

Italics: Ron Bold: Hermione 

Regular: Harry

Please Forgive My Rudeness Part 2

Now Harry may not have been able to get over the fact that Ginny looked so beautiful, but Hermione noticed the look that was on Ginny's face. Some one who didn't know Ginny would have seen it as a look of embarrassment. But for other's very close to her cough Mrs.Weasley cough Hermione, they would see it as a look of one confused and in love. Yes Ginny had also fallen for Harry that one day at Kings Cross. She hadn't quite realized it until know though everyone else knew that she had. Everyone, including her brothers though that Harry was the perfect person for her mostly because he could stand up to the Weasley wrath. Not that it would ever be placed on Harry seeing that he was a good kid, but you never know what happens when some one is in love.

Hermione thought that Ginny must not actually think that Harry liked her cause no matter what Hermione told her she still hadn't asked him out, either that or she was scared to actually believe that she liked Harry. Now Hermione wasn't completely sure who she liked (don't we all know the feeling), and even tough she thought that Ginny had a fleeting suspicion on who she liked she couldn't brace herself to actually admit it. Especially to Harry and Ron, not that they would be able to stop her from liking who she wanted.

Now out of Mione's little world there was an eye war going on. Between all of the Weasley males and Harry. Harry wasn't exactly making eye contact with them but he was with one certain Weasley. Harry quickly realized what was going on and snapped out of his little daydream. (Need I say what he was thinking ). HE turned to Mione in hopes that no one would notice what he had just been doing but…. too late

"**HARRY!"**

"Mione"

"**I haven't seen you in ages and we really need to talk, without Ron" Making a point that his little staring contest didn't go unnoticed.**

"Yeah, I suppose we do, thanks to the fact that I couldn't see you sooner"

"_Hey, Herms, why can't I be included in the conversation? I haven't seen Harry in ages either."_

"**Well Ron it's mostly because I don't think your ready to hear this and Harry doesn't want you to hear, right Harry?" **

"Yes Ron, I'll tell you tomorrow though okay"

"I guess it's going to have to be huh" 

"Do you want to go talk now?"

"**No actually, I need to talk with Ginny and Mrs.Weasley first. And there will be silencing charms on the room so you can't hear."**

(All of the girls leave. Bringing an oblivious Ginny with them)

"So Ginny, finally confirmed on who you like"

"Yes Mum. Did you guys have to pull me away?"

"Well, Ginny, would you have rather we let you stay there and have your brothers and dad figure out what was going on? Except for the fact that I think they already did"

"Actually that probably wouldn't have been to bad Mione. At least the person I like actually knows that I like them now. And the fact that I know who I like probably doesn't hurt either."

"Well maybe I'm just not ready to admit the fact that I may like someone I'm not supposed to?"

"No don't' tell me that you like…"

"Hermione dear, you can like whatever guy you want t, I just have a feeling that you wanted to talk to us about something different."

"I do Mrs.Weasley but I feel that I should tell harry first for some reason. It would affect him the most"

Mrs. Weasley smiles her all knowing smile.

Mean while in the other room

"Harry you like our sister don't you?" Fred asked the question everyone is wondering

"I was hoping that it wasn't going to be that obvious."

"Oh, not be obvious, eh? You just stood there for 3 minutes staring into her eyes"

"Only that long!" He states shocked

"Yeah that long. Wait only"

"That's not that long when you think about how long I've liked her."

"And that would be since?"

"First time I took the Hogwarts Express and your Mum helped me onto the Platform"

"Well, she got something right that day"

"Can we stop talking about this I have this feeling that the girls are done talking"

"And why would you say that Harry?"

"Because they are standing in the doorway with somewhat shocked expressions on their faces. Except for Hermione. Cause she already knew."

By that time everyone had turned around and was looking at the girls.

"_Harry you told Hermione that you liked **MY **sister, before you told me" Ron said in an unbelieving voice_

"**Naturally he would Ron seeing that you have the romantic sense of a rock"**

"_That was uncalled for. Wasn't it Harry"_

"No Ron it wasn't cause that's what I said to Hermione when she asked why I told her and not you"

"_So you stuck up for me?"_ Turning to Hermione

"**No. I was just asking a question."**

"Can you all stop arguing. It's over and now that we now the truth…" Ginny runs over to Harry and pulls him into a bone crushing hug plus a little snogging contest.

"Ginny!"

Pulls away from harry

"Yes Mum."

"We don't need this in the middle of the kitchen. And you may want to run before your brothers go after Harry."

Now I know this could have been longer and definitely better, I just wanted to let you know that I really want your opinion on what I asked before. This is my longest chapter and I hope it makes up for thew long wait. Now if you all would just **HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW YOU MAY GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER. (Like right after I write it.) Please review and Talk To You Guys Later!**

CountingSheep123

And to my reviewers:

**The First Real Hermione**: Is this long enough? I hope it is and get your friend to update her story soon. Thanx for reviewing. It's appreciated.

**Jaime**: I know, you told me to update sooner but you need to too. Get those fingers typing. I put you in my bio. And I changed it more.

**Val-Creative**: Thanx for the review. Please update your story too

**Skittles713**: Thanx for the review, and advice. Not needing any help right now though. Update soon!

**Lady-Delphinea**: Glad you like it. Here's another chapter!


End file.
